Letters to Lucy
by Virgo but Gemini
Summary: These are letters that Jude may have sent to Lucy for her birthday during the 7 year gap. Some future suggested Nalu. Complete.
1. Birthday 1

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoy these 7 little stories, or better phrased, notes. They will come multiple at a time. Cause I can't type too much on my iPad or my hands cramp. Any way hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and I fear I never will.**

My dear little girl,

I know I have no right to say that. I know I haven't been the best father to you. You may also never read this. Probably just out of spite. You have every right to be mad at me. I just wish I could take back all the times I let myself be comforted by my work, instead of my little girl. You just look so much like Layla that it hurt to even look at you. Much less find comfort in you. I know these are nothing but sad excuses. I just hope you forgive me.

Inside the box this note was taped onto is a birthday gift. I never forgot it. I just chose not to acknowledge it, for every year that you turned older, to me it was a step closer to loosing you. I realize now that it was wrong of me to do so. Actual I realized it after the rice ball incident. I just... I was so wrapped up in my grief that I didn't care. It took me loosing all of my material possessions to realize what I really lost. Your childhood. When you ran away I looked for you the whole time. Then you returned on your own. I was so happy that I was angry, and in my anger I used a false arranged-marriage to explain why I wanted you home. The whole ordeal was wrong. I was wrong.

So on the grand occasion of your birthday I ask of you. No beg of you. Please, forgive me.

Signed lovingly by,

Jude Heartfillia.


	2. Birthday 2

**A/N: I'm giving you two chapters of this since these aren't very long. At least, not to start with. Anyway I hope you enjoy this not-quite-story-not-quite-one-shot-collection. Oh and please review it helps me so much. It lets me know what I'm doing right and what I should fix. Oh and check out my friend brasshopper she is an inspiration to me and she'll soon have a FairyTail story coming out I think y'all will enjoy. So enjoy this and check her out.**

My precious birthday girl,

This is the second year of the disappearance of you and your friends. I can't believe I didn't here of this before your previous birthday. My other letter sounds so stupid and selfish now, doesn't it? It's funny how fate is so cruel. I was hoping to patch things up with you when it turns out, you've been missing for months! People are already fearing the worst. But you can't be dead. I would know if you were. They are just too fast to write people off as weak. My daughter is not weak! She is just as strong as any mage! Even stronger than many mages actually. She would not be brought down by a lowly dragon. Especially one consumed by anger and the lust for blood. No, no dragon such as Acnologia would bring down my fine daughter. Not mine.

I'm so proud of you. You have grown up so beautifully. Your kind, sweet, caring. Just like your mother. You carry her morals too. Your strong. You should know that. For your only as strong as you allow yourself to be. So don't let anyone call you weak. If they do, show them you're streangth. You probably don't know this, but Fairy Tail is suffering without you. In these past two years they've sunk from the very top, to the very worst. Everyone is depressed about your current missing statice. I hope you return soon. All of your friends miss you and worry about you, and so do I.

My original intention was to write you a birthday note. I think I got a bit derailed. But I wish you a happy birthday. Where ever you may be, and that you get to enjoy the contents of this box.

Sighed by a worried father,

Jude Heartfillia


	3. Birthday 3

**A/N: it's been less than 24 hours and I'm getting all of this support! You guys make me feel special. Anyway hope ya'll enjoy this letter. Bye.**

 **Disclamer: I am not Hiro Mashima I own nothing except speculation.**

My lovely daughter,

Everyone is fearing the worst. Everyday I get, "I'm so sorry about your loss.", "You must miss her.", and so many more. The worst one is, "When's the funeral." My only response to that one is, "There will be no funeral, for she is not dead." There only response is a sad look. My dear I miss you so much. I worry everyday. And I can't stand the thought of you dead somewhere. People may say that your dead and gone, but my heart keeps screaming other wise. I have dreams of you. Laying on a island with all of your friends scattered about. Stuck in time somewhere in the ocean. I think that my dreams are true. Your not missing. Just stuck.

I hope you get yourself unstuck soon. I don't think my heart can take years of worry.

You have three unopened gifts now. As well as three years of unpaid rent. The landlady is very kind you know. She's very fond of you too. She misses you and your shenanigans just as much as I do. She's even keeping your apartment for you. She's had many potential renters come to her about it, but she just waves them off. Your spirits probably miss you too. There are so many people missing you. But they are missing one bit of proof. Where are your keys? If your dead then where are your keys?! Your keys would be somewhere. But they're not. They're still with you.

With this hope in my chest. And proof on my side I wish you a happy birthday.

Signed by a hopeful father,

Jude Heartfilia.


	4. Birthday 4

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this letter just as much as the others.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

My dear daughter,

I miss you so much. I keep imagining you alone somewhere out there. Lost, hurt, and scared, possibly with amnesia, but then I remember those dreams I've been getting lately. The ones with you trapped on that island in a time lock. Other people think that these dreams are just my subconscious trying to deal with the loss of a daughter, but I know they're wrong. I haven't lost you. I would feel it if I lost you. But it seems that the only ones who believe that you guys are still alive are what's left of Fairy Tail, your land lady, Blue Pegasus, and me. Every one else has given up on you. Even most of Lamia Scale. But those who do believe in you won't stop. We will continue to believe until our last breaths. We know that your coming home. I know that you are.

You will return home! Even if that home is not me. I love you Lucy. I always have and I always will. That's why you have to come home. For those who believe in you.

I did not write this letter to rant, even though that's what I ended up doing, I wrote it to congratulate you. Happy birthday Lucy. My sweet, sweet girl. I can't call you little any more. Ah, only if your mother could see you know. In second though, maybe she does. She's probably looking after you while your stuck on that island. It wouldn't surprise me.

Any way happy birthday Lucy. I hope you come home soon.

Signed by a wistful father,

Jude Heartfilia.


	5. Birthday 5

**A/N: Hey you guys. I'm worrying you now; from now till 7 these are going to get really sad so, brace yourselves. Any way enjoy the chapter, and grab a tissue box. Especially for the upcoming number 7. The last note.**

 **Disclamer: Fairy Tail is not mine. I'm not sure how to feel about that.**

My sweet, sweet girl,

I fear that I might not be able to see you return home. All this worrying about you has made me fall ill. I told you that my heart couldn't take years of worry. Oh I hope you come home soon. I would like to see your face one last time. I'll try to hold out for as long as possible, but I don't know how long that will be.

( _drops of spittle are seen on the page)_

Oh dear. It seems my coughing has gotten out of hand. My dear, I wish that you where here now, but I fear that even if you returned now your home is not me. I saw how you looked at that pink-haired boy. I also saw how worried he was when he thought you had left him. That was almost a year from when you disappeared as well. I'm sure that your small crushes has blossomed into something grater. I approve of him. You see daddy sees all except the suffering he brings to his daughter. Even then that's because he chooses to ignore it. I am still so sorry about what I did back then. I think my regret eats at me so much that it is the secondary cause of my heart failing me. Oh I know you still love me deep in your heart. I saw it in the gesture you showed me after beating a whole dark guild in fear that I was in danger. I looked it up afterwords. I know what it means to people in Fairy Tail.

I wish you could see me know. When I'm alone I shoot that gesture to the sky hoping that you'd sense it and know, I haven't given up on you. The truly loyal haven't. FairyTail is still surching for you. I wish I was healthy enough to go out with them. Even imaging the moment of seeing your face again after five torturous years of worry, brings tears to my eyes.

That man Reedus is a wonderful artist. He drew me a wonderful drawing of you. I tacked it to the ceiling over my bed so it's the last thing I see every night, and the first thing in the morning. I think it is the only thing that has kept me sain this past year. Please return soon so that I may see you before my heart goes out from all this worry and regret. It kills me.

I'm sorry if I made you sad. This is a birthday card not a everyday letter. I wish you the happiest birthday my dear. And that you return safely soon. You do have five unopened gifts to unwrap. I hope you enjoy them.

Signed by an ill father,

Jude Heartfilia.


	6. Birthday 6

**A/N: Hope you got a box of tissues ready 'cause I started cryin' while planning this letter. So enjoy. *Grabs tissues***

 **Disclamer: I only own the plot people, only the plot.**

To my probably dead daughter,

Why aren't you back yet! It's been 6 years since you've gone missing, and almost everyone has given up on you. Everyone except me, FairyTail, and your landlord. And that's only because we are stupid stubborn! For all I know your keys are scattered through a completely different country! I think I'm going crazy from all this heart ache, not just ill. Your disappearance has stolen my health and my mind! Every time I see a celestial mage I ask if they have your keys. All of them say no. I don't know what to believe anymore! Are you dead, are you alive? No one knows! Only if you... only if you hadn't gone to that island...maybe...maybe you would still be here.

 _*Tear staines are seen on the letter*_

Ah maybe, but you would be as miserable as all the other guild members of FairyTail. Maybe even more so. Especially since that pink-haired mage is on that island. Listen to me. I'm delirious. Writing about maybes, ifs, possibilities. Whatever happened, happened. Whether your alive or not you wouldn't want to see me this way. Not in this miserable state. I mean look at me! My hearts failing, so are my lungs, my mind, I haven't bathed in weeks, my hair is an absolute mess, I haven't shaved in a month, and I stink! Ah maybe I should take a shower.

I know your still alive Lucy. Deep, deep down my heart is still rooting for you; no matter what my mind says. I love you Lucy. So, so much. I just regret that i didn't tell you sooner. But hey happy birthday! You've got 6 presents to open up, so you better hurry up. You don't want that wonderful apartment or your presents to got to waist, do we? You'll love your presents... I've hand picked every one of them. I know how much you love pinks and light blues. I... I hope you come back soon.

* _another set of tear stains are visable on the letter. Larger than before.*_

Sighned by a insain father,

Jude Heartfilia.


	7. The final letter

**A/N: As you all know this is the final letter. It ends as the week begins. How fitting. So I hope you guys have enjoyed this trip through the years of the Tenro Teams disappearance. If I get enough support I might write a bonus letter, but for now here it is, the final letter.**

 **Disclamer: FairyTail is not mine.**

My darling daughter,

I'm so sorry about my outburst last year. The voices of thousands of people drilled a hole in my heart only anger could fill. I had to let out that anger and delusion so that I could see clearly. And I finaly do. You are still alive; though not many believe it. Most of FairyTail doubts that you'll return. That boy Romeo hasn't smiled once in seven years, and that plant man, Droy, stress eats his grief away. The air in the guild is depressed. Most of the time they sit there, just crying. I've walked in just to join them multiple times. Especially since I won't live to see your return.

My heart has failed me Lucy I...

 _*a mixture of blood and spittle stains are seen on the page. A few tear stains as well.*_

I fear that I might see Layla again before I'm reunited with you. My dear, dear girl...

 _*more blood and spit mixture is seen, as well as more tears.*_

I... I love you so,so much. My heart has ached for your safety for so long that it has kept me from seeing you safe. What a devilish thing irony is.

Although I will not be able...

* _More blood and spittle, but blood is mostly seen. You can tell that he was in great pain by the amount.*_

Although I will not be able to see you arive home a childhood friend will. She does not go by the same name no more, and she has grown quite a bit, but I hope you'll recognize her and remember. Remember all the fun we had together. You, her, your mother, and I. Way back before Layla died. Back when things wher...

* _nothing but blood and tears stain the page for a good inch.*_

I'm sorry. Im being told to lie down and rest. To stop writing. I don't care about my health no more! This is more important! Oh sorry I wrote what I was saying. Anyway I hope you welcome her back into your life with open arms when you return.

My sweet, sweet little girl. Please do not be too sad. It is your birthday of course! You have... seven whole presents to unwrap... all carefully picked out... by me. All just for you! So have the happiest of birthdays. Even though I won't be around to celebrate any of it. I celebrate now enough for a whole life time of birthdays. So enjoy them all.

And remember Lucy I love you so very...

(the letter ends abruptly here. There is no other words written)

 _Fresh tears stain the page as a blonde woman clutches it in her hands. She hugs it against her chest. All the while a pink-haired mage looks on. Felling her sadness he puts an arm around her shoulder. She turns to his chest sobbing. He wraps his arms around her. They sit there together as she clutches his vest in one hand and the letter in another._

 _"He's gone." She sobbed quietly. The pink-haired mage just nodded, and squeezed her tighter against him. Fighting depretly not to cry with her. He pulled her off of him after an hour of them sitting there. He shot her a sad smile while holding her at arms length._

 _Whiping her tears away he whispered kindly, "We wouldn't want these presents to go to waist now would we? Eh Luce?" Nodding her head she smiled reluctantly and headed to the oldest one. Slowly unwrapping the paper around it._


	8. The unsent (bonus chapter)

**A/N: Here is the requested, and only, bonus chapter. Hope y'all enjoy this epilogue.**

 **Disclamer: sorry still don't own FairyTail.**

(4 year time skip from last chapter.)

A large bang resounded throughout the large mansion as its door was flung open.

"Careful," yelled a 6 month pregnant blonde mage. "We just bought this place back! We don't want it crumbling down already."

"Sorry Luce," replied her pink-haired spouse. "I'm used to doing that in the guild." He put his hand on the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. Lucy couldn't stay mad at him when he does that. She just sighed and subconsciously put her hand on her bulging belly.

Natsu's smile widened at the gesture. His smile splitting his face practically in half, he scooped up their bads and hauled them inside. Plopping them down on the marble floor he glanced around whistling.

"Wow Luce, I can't believe that we bought this place back! I mean it's huge!" Lucy nodded in delight.

"It helped that no one wants to buy a property with graves located on it. The lack of buyers caused the price of the place to plummet! Our S-rank helps a lot too with the high rewards!" She squealed as she hobbled down a corridor. Natsu raced after her.

'Man she's fast for a pregnant women.' He thought to him self has he charged after her. Skidding around a corner he found himself looking into a room. It was large with high ceilings, small windows place high up on the wall, a slopping roof, and a large canopy bed. In the center of the room stood a motionless Lucy. Natsu approched her quietly as if not to disturb her. As he got closer she begain to blink slowly. She glanced at him sadly.

"This was my parents room." She whispered softly. She begain to weep lightly as she collapsed onto the bed. Causing a wave of dust to shoot into the air. Natsu sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap.

Stroking her hair he begain to whisper, "It's okay Luce. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. Hush, hush. What would Aquarius say if she saw you now hm?"

Laughing Lucy dried her tears. "That I was a cry baby and that others miss them too."

"That's right! And what does the wife of a dragon have to be careful not to be?"

"A cry baby." Smiling Natsu patted Lucy's head. "Ah, but I miss them so much! Mom, Dad, Aquarius, all of them!"

Sighing Lucy leaned back to lay down on the bed. As she did so she heard a crinkling sound of crushed paper. Confused she held her hand out for Natsu to help her up.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well?" Natsu mimicked.

"Aren't you gonna help me up?"

"Why would I. Can't you get up by your self?."

Annoyed Lucy glared at her dense husband, then at her bulging belly, and then back at her husband.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said apologetically as he took her hand to pull her up. Grunting Lucy sat up and turned to look at the paper on the bed.

"What's that?" Natsu asked reaching for the paper. After reading the first few lines his face grew soft and sad. Passing it to Lucy he said solemnly, " I think this is for you."

Reaching out tentatively she grasped the page and begain to read.

My dear sweet child,

Over the years of your disappearance I have written many notes, letters, and poems for you. If you are ever ment to find them you will, but I will never send these out into the world. These are unsent and shall remain that way. I shall now present the unsent.

Dear Lucy,

You haven't left me have you? You wouldn't leave me like Layla did would you? Would you?! No, no, no you wouldn't I'm being crazy! Ha, ha, ha.

I will not send this,

Sighned a crazy father.

* * *

My daughter

how you appear to be gone.

left in the wind

like a sirens song.

Have you joined my fallen wife?

Who wilts like a forgotten flower

upon sour ground.

Our do you flout around

like a petal on the breeze

searching endlessly?

I hope you find a home

where you are safe and happy.

Even if that home

is not me.

I don't deserve to be.

And yet I wish you safe

before my heart fails

and illness takes me

and my lungs sour.

Please return

before I finish my final hour.

* * *

To my dead daughter,

I have finaly concluded that you are gone. People call me insain now. I'm NOT insain! Just wait and see when you come back alive. Wait maybe I do have some mental issues...

* * *

Goodbye Lucy,

This will be in the pile of what I call the unsent. This is my final goodbye to you. I still have your birthday card to write but this is formal. This is my last goodbye to you. I know Fairy Tail says to "don't say goodbye" but I'm dying. My last wish I that you know how much you mean to me. I love you Lucy so very, very much. And it pains me to leave you but, goodbye my sweet princess. I'll see you after a thousand years. I hope.

Signed by a sorrowful father,

Jude Heartfilia.

When Lucy finished reading she realized that she was on Natsu's lap crying. He was stroking her hair soothingly. Lucy just leaned back and cried into his shirt. Finally moving on.


End file.
